1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter element for the ventilation system of an electronics enclosure and, more particularly, to a removable filter element for the ventilation system used to cool a disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ventilation devices in computers, including those with internal disk drives, and external disk drive cabinets commonly use rotating fans to circulate air around heat producing electronic components. The circulated air carries away heat created by the electronic components, thus enabling the computers and disk drives to function properly.
There are many small dust particles and impurities in the air, some of which contain highly conductive materials. The build-up of a large quantity of accumulated conductive materials can lead to a breakdown of the computer or disk drive due to short-circuits. The accumulation of dust and impurities can also damage a reading head or diskette in the disk drive by dust-induced friction. This results in an abnormal readout, the inability to read, or even damage to the disk drive. Dust and impurities in the air have a great impact on computers and disk drives.
The commonly known ventilation methods use a fan to bring air inside the computer or disk drive. Usually, such a fan draws air into the case from all openings, exhausting the air at the location of the fan. This method quickens the rate at which dust and impurities in the air accumulate inside a computer or disk drive. The harmful effects may not be obvious when a computer is used only for a short period of time. However, after it has been used for some time, a layer of dust and impurities will accumulate on the disk drive or computer. If this layer is not removed, it may have serious effects.
Not all computer users are capable of cleaning the inside of a computer or a disk drive. One reason for this is that there are positioned cable pins inside a computer or a disk drive. If a pin comes off by accident while the user is cleaning the inside of the system and it is put back in the wrong place, the computer or disk drive may be damaged and may even completely lose its ability to function.
Therefore, there is a need to remove dust particles from the ventilation air of computer systems and disk drives while allowing maximal air flow through the system.